Rainy Night
by ThunderAllAround
Summary: A night where Nate remembered more then just a dress.


_**[A/N:A little story written for gibbsrossi. I hope you enjoyed this little bit of fluff and I hope it was what you were looking for! :D]**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own leverage,I just borrow it for a little while.**_

* * *

The air was cool,as a light breeze blew through the city of Portland. The town was quiet for once,traffic was slowed down to a trickle while a light rain graced the city with a shined looked that reflected off of damp streets and slick city walls. It was dark out with heavy rain clouds keeping the night sky at bay preventing it from showing it's beautiful velvet blanket with stars caught in it's vastness. People hid away when the weather was cold like this,fire places where a blaze with chimneys bellowing smoke up into the clouded sky. Just like everyone else the Ford's would usually hide away in their apartment hiding away from the cold outside but they were caught in the rain on their way home from finishing the latest con. It was funny,they said they were done but they couldn't stay away for too long. Walking hand in hand the air made Sophie shiver,even with a jacket on,and Nate was quick to notice his. Bringing his arm around her he pulled her tighter against his side allowing her to share his body heat with her.

"Thank you." She said quietly as he simply smiled at her.

"For?" He asked pretending to be confused.

Glancing over at him she smiled."For being a wonderful husband."

"Sophie..." He said quietly stopping her as they crossed a street.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking up at him with curious eyes.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips."Does something have to be wrong when I say your name?"

"Well,,,,when you say it like that,usually th-" She was stopped by His lips against hers,it wasn't like she was complaining but she hated when he did the kiss broke he stood there with a smile on his face. "Nate,that's not fair." She said as he took her hand again.

"What's not fair?" He asked teasingly as they reached the door of their apartment. Opening the door he grinned waiting for her reaction.

"Nate..." She said softly as she walked in to find bouquets of her favorite white roses and soft music playing."When did you find the time to do all of this?"

Nate smiled taking her jacket along with his hanging them up."I had a few minutes before we left for home while you were clearing a few things up at your theater." Taking her hand he lead her to the middle of the living room pulling her gently to him."Will you be so kind as to dance with me?" He asked.

Nodding she brought her arms around his neck while he placed his around her waist."What is all this for?"

He smiled staying quiet for a few minutes."Thirteen years ago today,I was introduced to the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on,when she introduced herself she was wearing this beautiful red dress that made every man turn his head when she walked past,the very same dress she wore the very first time I saw her in Paris. I can't find the words to describe just how much she has changed my life over the years and would you believe me if I told you that now I call her my wife?"

Sophie couldn't help but smile. The love the shined in his eyes when he was talking about the first tie she introduced herself to him. Caressing his cheek lightly with her hand she couldn't but feel so much in love with him. "What happened to the important details?"

"That is the important detail." He smiled twirling her around before bringing her back to his arms.

"You are quite the charmer Mr Ford." She spoke quietly with a smile on her lips.

"Sophie,the only thing that matters to me is that you know everything that is important to me." He said stopping the dance.

Staring up into his blue eyes she could tell he was trying to get his emotions out."I think I have a pretty good idea."

"No,there is two things that I think are very important to me. That is you and how much I really care about you."

"Nate,I know,and I really love all of this." She smiled bringing her lips to his,the lingering kissed lasted until both of them needed to breathe. Taking her hand he lead her back to their bedroom where they stayed for the next few hours.

Opening her eyes she looked to the rain dotted window listening to the rain falling outside. She took a deep breath in listening to Nate's steady breathing as he slept,the room had a slight chill in it so she moved closer to him laying her head against his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Are you cold?" He asked quietly coming out of his light sleep.

"No,just getting comfortable." She said looking up to him.

Smiling he ran his fingers over the smooth skin on her back and sat up slowly. "Liar." He said teasingly as he got out of bed and pulled some clothes on as he left the room briefly to turn the heater on for her. Coming back he found her wrapped in one of his long sleeve shirts and cuddled up in the blankets."Not cold huh?" He said as a grin passed his lips as he climbed back in bed pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her after making sure she was covered by the blankets.

"It's still raining." She said against his chest snuggling closer to him.

"I know,it will be for the rest of the night." He said quietly running one of his hands over her back.

"My hair is going to be a mess tomorrow if it rains."

Laughing softly he placed a gently but loving kiss to her forehead. "And you will still look beautiful." he said softly.

"Nate?" She said his name closing her eyes feeling warm and safe in his arms.

"Yeah beautiful?" he asked hearing the sleep in her voice.

"Everything was wonderful,the music,the flowers...thank you."

Closing his own eyes he smiled . "Anytime,Darling."

"I love you Nate Ford." She said half asleep but still meant it.

"And I love you too Sophie Ford." he finally let sleep take him completely with the sound of the rain falling outside and her steady breathing as she too fell into a sleep. Being wrapped in each others arms made them both feel happy and complete,it made them feel like they finally found what they could call home.


End file.
